Ninjago Fan Fiction Book 1: My Own Way
by Hannahchickenbutt15
Summary: Hannah Moore, the only girl attending Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys, is faced with challenges of not being welcomed, but soon she meets a boy named Lloyd Garmadon. Together they fight against the rival boys in the biggest prank war in the school's history. But when Lloyd is kicked out, and Hannah goes with him, what will happen when they set out to defeat a team of Ninja?


**Ninjago Fan Fiction Book 1: My Own Way**

**Chapter 1:**

**Abandoned**

_The car's engine rumbled as_ I struggled to free my hands. The fibers of the rope dug into[McKenna1] my wrists. The rag around my eyes was too tight as it kept me from seeing the outside world. I remembered that I had my pocket knife in my front pocket and tried to reach it, but by the time I got it out and cut the ropes around my wrists, the potato sack that I was in was thrown out of the car. I used my knife to cut myself out of the sack. As soon as the hot sunshine hit me, I found my school backpack lying next to me on the ground. I realized the car had driven away. "Mom, you can't just _leave_ me here!" I yelled.

Dirt continued to be thrown in the air by the car's tires. I groaned at the thought of being abandoned by my own parents. I put the knife back in my pocket and turned around to see a big sign that had Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys on it. Behind it was a skyscraper building that was made up of massive pale bricks and an emerald green roof, which pointed up on the corners. "Really Mom, out of all the places you could've left me," I muttered to myself.

I defiantly sat on the ground for a while.

_I'm not going inside, _I thought.

I waited for the car to come back. My mom wasn't a cruel person. She would come back.

I ended up sitting for a long time. No car came to pick me up.

Gazing at my navy blue backpack unknowingly made me drift off into my own little world. Why was I here? Why have my own parents abandoned me? So what, I destroyed a few car windshields and beat up my little brother? It's their fault for standing and talking to people for so long while I sat in the car, bored and getting hot. And my brother and I were just wrestling. He was being whiny.

I guess getting expelled from school is what drove them over the edge. It was so worth it, though. My literature teacher had it coming for her when she assigned that Spring Break homework. Who gives homework during Spring Break anyway? I had to teach her a lesson on actually having common sense.

"This is stupid," I finally said, getting up and grabbing the backpack. It was at that moment when I heard the school bell ring. It sounded more real than the one at my old boarding school. I decided to go ahead and go inside. After all, this is technically my school now.

The students were still changing classes when I went in. I could feel the floor vibrating from all the pairs of feet walking throughout the building. I waited for the vibrations to ease off before roaming so that nobody would find me. If I was going to get anywhere in this school, I had to sneak around a bit till I found the principal's office.

The hallways seemed never-ending. I lost count of how many times I turned. A part of me felt like I was going in circles, but then I found an elevator and a staircase. It was a dead-end for me. Why would the principal's office be at the top of the school? It just made no sense. More classrooms must be up there, though.

As I went back the way I came, I could hear teachers in the classrooms teaching. I jumped when I heard a little explosion. I curiously peeked into a door's window to find that it was a science classroom. Then I continued my search.

I was back in the first hallway. I sighed, but then I caught movement in the corner of my eye. A door opened and a woman with short black hair and glasses walked out, wearing a professional attire that made me want to puke. She came right towards me.

"Excuse me, do you need something?" she asked me in a tone of voice that made me feel like an illiterate moron.

I knew the lady worked here. She could show me where the principal's office is. I just needed to convince her…

"Yes," I said, trying to act as cute and innocent as possible, "I just needed to drop off something for my brother. He's a student here."

"Oh, well, right this way," she said. She placed a hand in between my shoulder blades and led me to the door she came out of. Inside was an office where another lady typed on a computer at her desk, and after that, another door that had a large circular window. I could see a man sitting at a desk inside, doing paperwork or something like that. I knew he was the principal, but how was I going to get past these two women?

"What's your name sweetie?" the lady asked me after sitting at her desk.

"Hannah Moore," I replied.

She started typing on the computer that was on her desk. "Is your brother Peter Moore?"

I thought of my real brother, Andrew, who was probably happy that I was gone.

"Yes, that's him! I miss him so much!"

"Alright, he's in Mr. Limburg's class right now. We'll deliver him your little gift." She held out her hand for my gift. But I just stood there. I didn't have a gift for this Peter Moore kid. So I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I tackled her.

The lady yelped in surprise when we hit the floor. As I struggled to keep her on the floor, I felt another pair of hands yanking my sweatshirt. I knew it was the other office lady.

I rolled over and kicked her legs out from underneath her. I went to get up, but the first lady struggled to grab a hold on her desk to help pull herself up. I pulled her skirt down. I knew it would make her scream as a distraction, and it did. I heard the second lady fall after tripping over her high heels. I had to find a way to keep them on the floor, to not be able to move so I could finish this skirmish.

I grabbed the handle of one of the desk drawers and wrenched it open. As I yanked it multiple times, trying to get it out of the desk, I saw a roll of duct tape. An idea sparked in my mind as I took it out. The ladies were just getting up.

I pinned the first lady up against the wall and unrolled a strip of duct tape. I taped her to the wall with many strips until she couldn't move anymore.

The second lady was pulling my sweatshirt again, telling me to stop what I was doing. I quickly turned around and shoved her back. She fell to the floor again. She was stupid enough to not take her high heels off. Idiot.

I ripped more strips of duct tape and taped her to the floor. I laughed as I watched them squirm under the heavy amount of duct tape. They couldn't escape now.

With the duct tape still in my grasp, I threw the principal's office's door wide open. My guard was let down when I realized the principal was gone. Where could he have gone? It wasn't like he just walked out.

I went around the desk. What if there was some kind of trap door? After all, this was a school for evil. There had to be hidden passages just about everywhere.

I bent over to look under the desk for a trap door. But there wasn't a trap door.

The principal, who had graying hair and a professional suit on, let out a scared yelp when he saw me. I rolled my eyes when I saw he was trying to hide from me.

"Get out here, you old geezer," I told him.

He nervously crawled out and looked up at me.

I pointed to his chair. He knew what I wanted him to do, so he sat down in it. Since I still had the roll of duct tape in my hand, I went ahead and taped him to his chair just in case he had any motives up his sleeve. Once he was secure, I put the roll in my backpack for later use.

"What do you want?" the principal asked me.

"I don't want anything, you old geezer. I already have everything I need," I replied.

"What do you mean?"

I let out an irritated sigh.

_Must I explain the obvious? _I thought.

"I got the school, moron. I'm officially a student here."

"A _student_? Girls are prohibited from attending this institute."

"Says who?"

"Mr. Darkley himself. He built the school and left me to manage everything after his passing."

"Well that's too bad, 'cause he's not here anymore. I'm a student here now, got it?"

"Absolutely not. I refuse."

"You're seriously going to refuse? I'm not the one that's taped to my own chair, let alone scared of a twelve-year-old girl."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Sure, you aren't. Girls can be evil, too, you know. I mean, just look at yourself. I, a girl, just did that to you, and I did the same for your two office ladies out there."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I lifted my arms and gave him a face. "Who's going to make me? You're really stupid for a principal, you know that? Alright, where's the key."

"What key?"

"Would you _please_ stop acting dumb? Every stupid little boarding school has a special room that's bigger and better than the others."

He raised an eyebrow.

"They're usually for guests visiting. I should know I've been to almost every girl's boarding school in Ninjago."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

He was lying. I could tell.

"Oh really?" I said. I started opening drawers in his desk. I opened the top drawer and rummaged through the mess of papers…nothing. I closed the drawer and opened the one next to it.

_Bingo!_

"You _really_ don't know what I'm talking about," I said as I took out a small sheer box. I opened it to find two small silver keys in it. "Well you can just spend the night duct taped to that chair, 'cause I don't give a crap anymore," I teased while walking out of the room with the keys. I shut the office door while ignoring the principal howling at me from inside. I stepped over one of the two ladies as I returned to the hallway.

I wandered around the school, looking for the room number on the tag of the keys.

I had to find Room 179.

I passed the same classrooms I came across earlier. Soon, I even found the bedrooms. I opened a door to one of them to peek inside. There were several sets of metal bunk beds lined against the walls with personal items all over the floor. It reminded me of what a camping retreat should look like. I was so glad I didn't have to sleep in a place like this for the remainder of my school years.

After I closed the door, I saw that the room number Room 177. I went down to the next door. It was Room 179.

I unlocked it with one of the keys. The room was pitch black and cold. The light switch wasn't hard to find, but the room was still dim. The room was large for something only one person could use. It had old, dark wooden floors like the hallways did. There was a good sized twin bed in the corner of the room with a night stand beside it. A bookshelf and a desk was in the other side of the room. There was also a door that leaded to a separate room. I investigated, and found that it was a bathroom.

This room was indeed nice. I would get used to this easily.

I set down my backpack on the bed. There wasn't much in the bag besides a toothbrush, toothpaste, my skull pajamas, socks, underwear, hairbrush, and the headphones and music player that I received for my birthday years ago when I wasn't a pain in the neck.

I put all of the toiletries I was left with in the bathroom. I would need to steal some soap in the morning before class started.

As I prepared my room for the semester, I listened to the music on my music player. I had all day to kill, so I took my time. I ended up organizing the books on the bookshelf in alphabetical order after I was done with everything else.

My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten all day.

_Oh well. You'll just have to survive till breakfast tomorrow._

Or I can sneak to the cafeteria and get something.

_No. It's past dinnertime. There wouldn't be any more cooked food._

I put my empty backpack away. I looked around the room.

It looked clean and organized. That was good. If I had some posters on the walls, I could almost recall my old bedroom.

I groaned when I realized my parents would probably get rid of all my old posters. I didn't want them to. They were all of my favorite DJs. If I could at least have my three posters of Krewella, Showtek, and Macca Soxx, I would be happy. I could live without the others.

I laid on my bed with the music still filling my ears. I quickly changed the playlist and put it on repeat. I exhaled a delighted breath as the familiar sound of dubstep started playing. I loved this kind of dubstep. The style was unforgettable because it was by the one and only Macca Soxx. I imagined her beautiful brown curls and smooth tan skin. Her hazel eyes were the best of her features. I thought about her gangster appearance. She was role model of my dreams. I wanted to sing just like her, to dance just like her. My parents hated her music, but I didn't care. I just dreamed of meeting her one day. I didn't know how I would react if I ever met her. She was scary, that was undeniable, but I've seen her vlogs on the internet before my parents took my computer away. She had quite a sense of humor, and quite a weird laugh, too. Hearing it brought joy to my life. I would laugh because she was laughing. The littlest thing like throwing an eraser at someone would make her fall to the floor in laughter.

Sadly, I wasn't like that. I wouldn't change that about myself either. Macca Soxx has made me who I am. She was independent and unstoppable. I've heard her be called the alpha female before. I agreed with that term.

I could see Macca Soxx on her golden throne. I could see the men that surrounded her. I could see her breakdance teammates, Linus and Trent, standing by her side.

Linus. Oh, Linus. Why wasn't Macca Soxx dating him? He's the hottest guy I've ever seen. Ninjago raved about Adam Levine, but I raved about Linus.

As my thoughts drifted to Linus and Macca Soxx, I softly floated into the mysterious realm of dreaming.

* * *

**==Hey, little chickies! I'm Hannah Chicken Butt! I'm the best friend of the famous McKennaCarson15! She's also writing a Ninjago Fan Fiction. My Ninjago Fan fiction is basically hers but through the perspective of a twelve-year-old girl. So, hers is the main one, but mine has creative details about teaming up with Lloyd through his days of being at Darkley's and then going off and unleashing Serpentine. I will be mentioning McKenna's Ninjago OC Macca Soxx in this fan fiction. Little does my little OC Hannah know, but she and Macca will soon cross paths. If you have read McKenna's fan fiction, you would definitely know this. **

**This is my first author's note, and I don't have a lot to say today, but I would like to thank McKenna for helping me write this. She revised and edited this whole chapter for me, too. She had to add a whole lot so that it was more realistic, but she clearly told me that she owns nothing and that it belongs to me. I really hope you all liked this chapter and want an update soon, because it was really fun to write.**

**McKenna told me to say that I would appreciate comments/reviews from you all. I desperately need feedback on my work. I'm not the best writer in the world, and if the writing style was familiar, than that was stuff McKenna added. I'm really glad she's helping me. I guess that's all I can say for now. I'll try to update soon, but I'm a slow writer and McKenna will need time to revise and edit it also. See ya, chickies!==**

**P. S. McKenna's fan fiction is called Ninjago Fan Fiction Volume I: Reign of the Serpentine. Go check it out!**


End file.
